A Little Chat in the Choir Room
by Pink-Libra-Girl
Summary: "Yeah, can't keep your birdies waiting, Hummel. So go ahead and hurry back to your gay school." "Gay school, huh? Could you imagine?" "What a horror!" "As if you two have anything to worry about. You only have eyes for each other." "That's true." "But imagine Blainers!" "All those other boys." "All trying to steal away his little Kurtsie."


**This is why studying takes so long time, things like this gets in the way. But once this plopped up in my head, I had to write it! XD**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"I'm not trying to sound condescending! And I don't mean to show off my obvious superiority or anything, I'm simply thinking of the club's best. Which is that-"

 _Knock-knock_

Rachel got interrupted mid-speech by a steady knock on the door. A sigh of relief pushed past Will's lips as the diva trailed off. That discussion had gotten _way_ out of hand way too quick...

Just like the rest of the club Will looked towards the door and saw their lost member standing there in the doorway. Clad in the Dalton Academy blazer, one hand on his hip as the other held a paper, the boy watched the scene before him with an amused smirk. Though there was a sad glimmer in his glasz eyes, Will noticed, as the boy continued observing the not-so-usual activities and arguments of the New Directions.

"Kurt!" Mercedes exclaimed as she spotted her friend, a wide smile spreading across her face, which he quickly reciprocated. "What are you doing here, White boy?"

The others smiled as well, but Will could see the same sadness in several of them. That caused a feeling of defeat to once more root itself in him. This group was a _family_ , it wasn't fair that they would have to split up. Will hated how helpless the whole thing made him feel. He hated that he hadn't been able to help. He hated that Kurt had felt that the only way he would get through high school was to transfer to another school, one with a no-bullying policy. It wasn't right.

"Shouldn't you be at Dalton?" Finn suddenly questioned, snapping Will from his gloomy thoughts.

"I should." Kurt agreed, shrugging lightly as the amusement returned to his face. "I might even be late for Warbler practice if I don't leave soon. Wes will not be happy about that. Though my french teacher's sick, so I'm not really missing anything." He shrugged again before holding out the paper. "And _someone_ forgot their very important homework at home."

"My English assignment!" Finn exclaimed as he jumped to his feet and gratefully accepted the paper, a sheepish smile on his face. "Thanks, dude. You're a lifesaver."

"Mmhm," Kurt hummed as his stepbrother sat back down and shoved the paper in his backpack. "That's what your mom said you would think." There was a few chuckles at that and Finn blushed slightly.

"Wow, so _this_ is the magic room of McKinley?" a new voice suddenly sounded from the doorway. Will looked up surprised and saw two boys. One blonde and one dark-haired, both dressed in identical blazers to the one Kurt wore. They were looking around, studying the walls of the room more than the people in it. The dark-haired glanced at the blonde and shrugged.

"I guess." he mumbled and looked around once more. "Funny, I expected something, I don't know, more impressive?"

Will saw several of the New Directions glare at the boy and Rachel's eyes narrowed. The teacher could tell she was trying to decide whether or not they were trying to spy.

"Guys..." Kurt muttered, glancing at the boys behind him.

"What?" they asked simultaneously, to which the countertenor simply raised an perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"It was boring in the parking lot." the blonde explained casually, to which the other boy nodded.

"Besides, we should really go now." the brown-haired added.

"Wes will go nuts if we're late." the blonde agreed.

"Personally I think he's been keeping that tie of his on a little too tight for a little too long." the dark-haired continued, causing his friend to huff.

"The tie?" the blonde questioned with a laugh. "I would rather say the problem's Judy."

"Ah, Judy." the dark-haired hummed, almost sounding as if he was remembering an old friend. "Wesley's sacred gavel! I'm sure you're right."

"Probably have hit himself in the head with it." the blonde said nodding.

"Definitely." the other boy chuckled and nodded as well.

Although the conversation left the greater part of the room in bewilderment Will noticed that Kurt simply shook his head, a fond smile gracing his lips.

"Anyways," Kurt said loudly, drawing the attention away from the Warbler duo. "They're right, we should go now."

"Yeah, can't keep your birdies waiting, Hummel." Santana commented, though Will detected a surprisingly sad tone in her voice. But then her usual smirk made its way across her face. "Besides, I've got to shove my fist down the dwarf's throat here, so go ahead and hurry back to your gay school."

Will almost groaned at the Latina's typical insult, Kurt rolled his eyes and the blonde boy raised an eyebrow at her. Neither of the Dalton boys seemed bothered or even surprised by the remark. It was probably not the frist time they'd heard it.

"Gay school, huh?" the dark-haired echoed, turning towards the other boy. "Could you imagine?"

The blonde seemed to shudder at the thought. "What a horror!" he exclaimed, causing a few of the New Directions to narrow their eyes at them, a feeling of protection over their friend spreading among them. Though Kurt just rolled his eyes good-naturally before turning towards the two boys.

"As if you two have anything to worry about. You only have eyes for each other."

"That's true." the dark-haired agreed with a smile, and Will noticed that his hand was now entwined with the other boy's.

"But imagine Blainers!" the blonde then exclaimed, stepping up beside Kurt and placing a hand on his shoulder as the dark-haired boy mirrored his action on the other side of the countertenor.

"All those other boys." the dark-haired mumbled as he shook his head.

"All trying to steal away his little Kurtsie." the blonde continued and a faint blush crept along Kurt's cheeks as the duo continued.

"All the fights that would break out!"

"All the jealousy! Blainers would be completely green!"

"Yes! Did you see him with Trevor last week?"

"When Trevy was flirting with Kurtsie? Right in front of Blainers? Totally!"

"Trevor's not even gay."

"Maybe he's bi?"

"Or perhaps bi-curious?"

"At least he's _Kurt_ -curious!"

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" Kurt suddenly interrupted, his cheeks now a bright red as several laughs were heard in the room. "A, you're ridiculous, B, we're just friends, and C, please shut up."

"Aww, we made Kurtsie blush!" the blonde exclaimed, not really listening to what the countertenor said.

"Oh, he's just shy to admit his own sexiness!" the dark-haired explained, causing Kurt to blush even harder. If that now was possible, his cheeks were already about as red as they could get.

"Jeff. Nick. We're leaving. _Now_." Kurt ordered, trying not to look at the club before him, who were all grinning in amusement. "So sorry to interrupt. Good luck on winning the solo, Santana. Please keep track of your things, Finn. And I'll see you guys at Regionals."

And with that quick goodbye Kurt turned around and started pushing the two boys out.

"Though seriously, imagine _if_ Dalton was a gay school." the dark-haired insisted and Kurt groaned.

"You two are going to be the end of me..." Will heard him mutter as they disappeared from sight. There was a moment of silence before,

"If you die, can I move into Nicky's room?"

Laughter could be heard from the trio, and despite the interruption and weird conversation, Will couldn't help but smile. It had been a long time since he'd truly seen Kurt that relaxed and happy, especially around anyone outside the New Directions.

"I'm best qualified to do that solo!" Rachel's voice suddenly rang out, and the day continued as if the three blazer-clad, gay boys from Dalton Academy never had been in the room.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **If you have time you should check out the poll on my profile! ;) It's about my upcoming Glee-stories.**

 **Until we meet again! :) /Libra**


End file.
